1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal projector, and more particularly, to an image displayed by a liquid crystal projector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal projector. As shown, the conventional liquid crystal projector is constructed such that a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 19 is positioned in the middle of a liquid crystal projector housing 11. A first polarizing plate 14 is positioned in front of LCD panel 19, and a second polarizing plate 15 is positioned behind LCD panel 19. A focusing lens 16 and an infrared (IR)/ultraviolet (UV) cut-off filter 17 are positioned behind second polarizing plate 15 at a predetermined distance. A light source 18 is positioned behind IR/UV cut filter 17 at a predetermined distance. A projection lens 12 is positioned in an opening of the liquid crystal projector housing 11, and a field lens 13 is positioned in front of first polarizing plate 14 at a predetermined distance.
The operation of the conventional liquid crystal projector having the aforementioned configuration will now be described.
Light is emitted from light source 18 and irradiated onto the LCD, constituted by LCD panel 19, first polarizing plate 14, and second polarizing plate 15, each positioned in front of and behind LCD panel 19 via IR/UV cut filter 17 and focusing lens 16. Accordingly, the image displayed on the LCD is projected by the incident light via focusing lens 16, and the projected light is focused via field lens 13 and projection lens 12 to then be displayed on a screen. Therefore, the conventional liquid crystal projector can display an image signal recorded on a magnetic tape by a view-finder, and projects the image displayed on the LCD to a screen.
However, since the conventional liquid crystal projector does not have a separate deflection device, the region on the screen used for display is always fixed. Thus, when a user intends to move the screen region up/down and left/right, the overall body of liquid crystal projector system must also be moved.